The Poets That Write Our Lives
by Alexandra Udinov
Summary: This is a Brallie story and they have a secret, well they all do the twins and Cal and B. Brandon and Callie have a daughter. This is about their lives as Stef and Lena find out about her.


So this is my first Fosters fic, it's going to be Brallie but its goanna be a little occ for some of the characters not much but just a little. So Callie has a daughter that was a result of Liam, Callie was 14 so now the little girl is 2 and Callie signed up for ILP program and because Rita's on board (and so is Daphne and Cole). The Fosters don't know until after. And Brandon and Callie are TOGETHER but secretly he knows about Callie's daughter. So B works jobs playing the piano and "stays" at a friend's house during the late night jobs. And Callie has a job too as per the agreement, and Daphne and Rita help take care of her daughter. Oh and Callie and Brandon eloped I know not legal but what is fan fiction for. Also I am awful at grammar so if anything is wrong its all my fault and just sorry if its suck guys. But tell me what you think of this plot.

* * *

Warm sunlight streamed through the window's as Callie opened her eyes. The warmth making her stretch her back arching like that of a cat. A warm body curled around her trapping her under dead weight. " Brandon baby we have to get up" She groaned as he chuckled. "B you know a certain little monkey is going to be hungry soon," Callie said to her husband. "Okay I'll go put some coffee on yeah?" he said slipping out of bed.

Callie took a moment to look at him as he walked to their bathroom. His blue pajama pants hung low on his waist, and the muscles in his back, defined and strong, flexed as he walked. Smiling to herself she rolled out of bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Slipping into the bathroom behind Brandon she wrapped her arms around him resting her hands on his chest resting her face against his back placing soft kisses along his shoulder blades. He hummed and turned so she was leaning facing him and not his back.

" Morning my love" he said leaning in toward her. Their lips met in a tender kiss, smiles on their faces as they pulled away. "I'll go start the coffee, and then shower once your done" Callie said taking her hand away from his jaw. "Yeah okay," As she turned to go to the kitchen he called her back. " Hey are you going to wake her up or let her sleep?" He asked leaning against the doorframe scratching at the slight beard he had grown over the past couple days. Callie looked over her shoulder "I am going to let her sleep until I get out of the shower and then I'll get her up" She said. About an hour later Callie slipped into her daughters room. The little brown haired girl wrapped up tightly in her blanket her hand resting by the bridge of her nose. Callie stood at the foot of her little ones bed and just relished in the love she had for her little girl. "Lilly my love" She whispered brushing her hand over her two year olds head. Two brown eyes looked back at her, clouded with sleep and confusion.

"Mamma?" the little girl said softly. " Hi baby" Callie said stroking her daughter's head. Lilly smiled at her mother and curled into her lap. "Morning my sweet love" Callie said softly. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother and snuggled into her neck. Standing up she held her daughter to her as she moved around the room humming softly as she gathered the stuff she would need get her beautiful girl ready for the day. "Mamma, is Daddy home?" Lilly asked now clean and nestled against her mother once again. "Yes baby he is, lets go see him yeah?" Callie said walking to their kitchen. Brandon was at the table a mug of coffee next to him while he sat reading the paper. "Daddy!" The two year old yelled. "Hi angel " He said putting the paper down, Lilly walked over to Brandon and held up her arms.

"Up up" she said. Brandon smiled. " So, how where my girls last night before I got home?" He asked resting Lilly on his lap as he sipped his coffee. "Good, missed you daddy" The girl said as she munched on and egg Callie had made. " Yeah we had fun last night didn't we baby" The girl nodded and munched. "So how did it go last night?" Callie asked her husband as she leaned against the kitchen sink her hands cradling a cup of coffee as well. "It went well Tim the owner was really impressed. He wants me to come back next week same day." Callie beamed at her husband. "So is this a new job?" She asked happily. He smiled " Yeah I think it is" Callie swooped over and kissed Brandon. " I'm so proud of you baby," She said. He smiled and blushed still bashful as ever about his music. " Well listen we need to get ready, do you want any more food loves?" Callie asked looking at her daughter and husband.

Her little dove shook her hands back and forth signaling no more and all done. Callie looked at Brandon who smiled mischievously and shook his hands back and forth. Rolling her eyes she looked to her child " Can you believe how silly daddy is my little love?" The little girl just giggled in response. " Okay my angel lets get ready" lifting his daughter high into the air she squealed and her laughter rang out through house as he moved into the back towards his and Callie's room so he could change. Smiling Callie began cleaning up the table.

A about an hour later Brandon came out, " She fell asleep again," He said smiling at the thought of his sleeping daughter. "Well I need to make some phone calls do you want to start these bills?" Callie said pointing at the pile of letters. He nodded and sat down, Callie walked over to a room that they had converted into office space for Callie. She sat down and looked at the notes on her desk. She had to call Rita at GU (Girls United) she was in charge of making sure the money that the state provided Rita with went to the things the house needed. Things like water and heat and air. Rita was able to pay her through the state. According to the official papers Callie was a consultant of GU. She was working in school to be a banker; she took online classes and worked hard in her math classes. She was working hard to support her daughter and her husband just like he was working to support her.

He worked as many gigs as he could while trying to get recruited to school or into a group. She found out this morning he had secured a solid job on Wednesday Thursday and Saturday. Smiling at how all of their hard work paid off she picked up the phone and called Rita to work out some of the details of some money. Around an hour later she had just finished and was sitting down to get started on the new information Rita faxed over when the doorbell rang. " Honey" Brandon called out not knowing if his love had heard it or not. " Yeah B I got it" She called over her shoulder. Smile still on her face she opened the door. Shock and panic slammed into her like a train.

"Stef" She breathed out. Her mothers face was pale. "Brandon" Callie called out her voice full of panic but held a deathly sort of stillness. Brandon came in quickly noting the fear in her voice. " Love?" He stopped dead when he saw his mother. "Brandon? Callie? What is going on?" She said her voice dangerously low. Brandon swallowed and looked to his wife who was just about shaking like a leaf, her face void of color and full of fear. He knew he had to take charge.

Stepping closer to her he wrapped an arm around her waist in a possessive manor, which he knew made her feel safe. She leaned into him slightly but faced more towards Stef. " Hey" Brandon said tentatively. Their mother seemed to break. "Hey, that's it, just hey?" She asked, her voice a few octaves lower than normal. Brandon shifted from his spot behind Callie. "Well?" Stef said her voice rising. Brandon winced Callie hated it when people raised their voices while their little one slept. " Why don't we go out.." Brandon was cut off " Brandon tell me what the hell is going on here right now!" Stef yelled. Brandon felt Callie jerk in his arms; his wife's body was tense and strained her nails dug into his arm.

He realized how scared she was, but she was a mother and when a mother was scared for her child they would face anything to protect them. " Do not yell please" Callie spoke softly. Brandon took a breath, " Don't yell, WHAT WOULD I HAVE TO YELL ABOUT ITS NOT LIKE MY DAUGHTER AND SON ARE HAVING A SECRET RELATIONSHIP BEHIND OUR BACKS NOT TO MENTION..." This time it was a loud heart-wrenching cry that made Stef stop yelling. "MAMMA, MAMMA?!" Brandon swore. Callie took off toward her daughter's room. "Baby, mamma's here its okay love I'm here my baby" Callie soothed pressing her daughter to her as the two year old clung to her. Lilly's sobs tearing through her little body. In her head Callie cursed her mother for causing her little one so much pain. In the living room Brandon was seething with the sounds of his daughters cries.

He turned to his mother, " Don't you ever do that again while my daughter is sleeping do you understand me" He said his voice coming from the back of his throat. Stef stepped back in shock at her son's voice. " Don't you dare threaten me" She said her voice low as well. Brandon shook his head his jaw jumping, " No" He paused for a second " This is my house, you are in my house, and you will NOT upset my family. You will NOT scare my daughter." He said his voice left no room for Stef to argue. But being who she was, Stef crossed her arms and said " Your house. This is Callie's and its not HER's either its the state's" Stef said sharply not at all liking how her son was speaking to her.

" No mom, it's our house," he said handing her a bill he had been in the process of doing. "See here, to Mr. Brandon and Callie Jacob" Stef blanched at her son shock washing over her. Suddenly Callie's voice came out from the house. " Brandon she wants you, love" Stef tensed as she remembered why she had stopped yelling. " Bring her out here Cal" There was silence until Callie came from another room.

Stef's jaw dropped slightly, for in her daughters arms was a small child no older than two. Stef noticed that there were tears streaming down her little face as she clung to Callie. " Baby look who it is" Callie said pointing at Brandon while giving Stef a much deserved death glare. Stef watched as the little girl who looked strikingly like Callie, reached out for her son and whimpered out "Daddy". Brandon swept his daughter into his arms and cradled her to his chest.

" Its okay angel daddy's here " He said rocking slightly as Callie brushed the tears from her little ones face. " B I got this can you try and put her down again?" Callie asked. Brandon nodded and walked into the other room. " Stef here sit down" The blond was unresponsive. "Mom its okay sit down please before you pass out or something" Callie said guiding her mom to sit on the sofa. "Listen, I know it's a lot to take in but what Brandon has said is true, this is our house and we have a little girl," Callie said softly. Stef put up her hands " Callie..I.. Im..." Her mother blanched.

" Mom let me call Mamma okay I want to say this once please. And you're freaking me out by not saying anything. " Callie pressed a kiss to her mothers forehead and walked to her husband who pulled her into his arms. " Shah its okay love, we are okay." He whispered into her hair as he pulled her closer to him. " Brandon" She whispered. He pulled away and brought her lips to his and kissed her with such tenderness and love, that sent reassurance through her. " Call Mamma and lets tell our parents about our extraordinary life. Lets let them in on our happiness Callie." Brandon said smiling. Callie looked at him with brown eyes tears started streaming down her face. " Brandon what if they try and take her away from us" She said softly looking away from him. He took her face in his hands, " I won't let that happen. Look at me" He waited until she looked up at him. " I won't let them take her away from us. I won't let anything bad happen to us or this family," He said. Callie nodded and went to call her Mamma.

The silence in the house as they waited for Lena was suffocating. Callie was starting to fidget as she looked at the clock Rita needed those bills. " I need to take care of that work B," She said pointing at the clock. " Mom I know this is a serious issue but I have some things I need to take care of" Callie said standing up " I'll just be in my office right there, Brandon hon did you finish up those statements from the bank?" Callie asked standing in front of her husband. " Yeah I did, they are on the kitchen table," He said smiling as Callie ran her fingers through his hair. Brandon followed his wife until the door closed to the office and he could hear the sound of soft music.

Looking back at his Mom he said fondly " She hates silence like that it makes her nervous, she always has music on unless we are just sitting" His eyes bright with memories. Stef having regained her voice and being a cop she needed to know facts. " What's she working on?" She asked gently. Brandon nodded happy to have something to talk about, " She is the accountant for Girls United, and works from home for the bank" He said his voice beaming with pride. Stef stared at her son " Accountant like...like an accountant accountant?" She said in disbelief. Brandon smiled and said " Yeah she does the bills and manages the money for Girls United and does the same thing for some of the managers at the bank" Brandon said unable to keep the smile from his face as he shared his wife's job. Stef couldn't help but smile slightly. As overwhelming as it was she was proud of Callie's jobs as well. " You seem proud B" Stef said smiling. Brandon nodded, his voice taking a serious tone. " Very proud and happy, I am happy, we are happy." Stef noticed the change but let her son speak. Still in shock about what she had seen from her children earlier.

" Mom I love you, I love Mamma, you are so so important to me. You are my parents." He paused. " But this family that I have here, there is nothing in this world that brings me as much joy and pride and happiness as my wife and daughter. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for them and Callie is the same way. We are a unit." He stopped again, " If you even are thinking about taking my family from me, you need to leave. I will not let anyone take the most important people in my life away from me. I won't lose them." He let his words hang, his threat clear. Stef nodded, she could tell that her son was serious and she also understood that if the situation were reversed she would do anything to protect her family as well.

She opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. Callie popped her head out from the office. "That's Mamma" She said her voice strong and not as shaky. Standing she walked over to the door Brandon behind her his hand on the small of her back.

The small gesture sent Stef's emotions haywire and made Callie feel safe and loved and supported just like everything else about him. Opening the door they were met with, to their surprise, Marianna, Jesus and Lena. Marianna wrapped herself around Callie and pressed a kiss to Brandon's cheek. " Hey Callie, hey B, I like the scruff" She said scratching at his chin. He smiled and batted her hand away. Jesus wrapped Callie up in a hug and also pulled Brandon in to a "manly" hug. Lena and Stef watched in awe as their children interacted. It was mature and without nonsense, Lena realized very quickly she was missing something major, but kept quiet.

Stef on the other hand realized that, by their presence and actions that the twins knew. Shaking her head she went to her wife and pulled her close, proving to Lena even more that something was up. " Okay, someone tell me what's going on, now please" She said looking to each of her children. "Lets sit" Callie said directing them to the living room. " Where is she?" Marianna asked Callie. " She is in our room sleeping but you can go back if you want I am sure she would love to see you" Callie said. Marianna left the living room disappearing into the back of the small house. "Okay why don't we sit" Brandon said. As they all got settled Lena realized that Jesus was siting to the left of Callie, he had his hand on her knee and hers covered his. Brandon had her other hand in his, as Lena took notice to how they seemed to be supporting each other against herself and Stef.

Just as Stef opened her mouth Lena saw Callie's ring, it was one of the most beautiful things she had seen. There were two bands, one was a pure silver band, and the other was a silver band with diamonds on either side of a large diamond in the center. Without thinking she looked at Brandon's hand, she felt shock wash over her. There on his finger was a solid gold band and she noticed a very nice watch that she had never seen before. " B that's a nice watch" She blurted out. Her wife turned to her and gave her a " What the hell " look. " No he has a new watch," Lena said pointing to the watch that her son was now fidgeting with. " Callie bought it for me for Christmas this year" He said looking to his love a soft smile on his lips.

" Okay enough what's going on?" Stef demanded. Callie nodded to her brother and husband, " Okay so this is going to be a little difficult but try not to interrupt so I can get it all out" Callie said taking a deep breath. " The first thing is that I have a daughter, well we have a daughter. Her name is Lilly Adams Foster, she is two. She was from Liam, I found out I was pregnant and couldn't get rid of her. So I found Rita by accident and she helped take care of her for me until I could come back for her." Callie took a pause to move her hand to Brandon's thigh to calm him from her mention of Liam. " The promise I made myself was that I wasn't going to go get her until I knew she would be safe and well cared for with me. Which is why I signed up for ILP, at that point Brandon and I were together. So I brought Lilly home, and she knew me because of Rita, soon Brandon became apart of her life, and this one night she called him daddy and we knew that we had to change how we were living. Brandon started taking jobs, as many as he could. I applied myself to my studies, and got a job with GU and the bank as a accountant." She stopped and looked at her husband know he should say some things.

" I decided that I wanted to be with my family for forever, and when the accident happened with my hand, and " He stopped and gripped Callie's hand tightly, " Steven," He whispered. Callie looked away tears shining in her eyes. " Who's Steven?" Stef asked softly she hated seeing her children upset like this, and there was a look in Callie's eyes that she recognized but from what she had no idea. At this point Jesus stepped in, " Right before Frankie, Cal was pregnant, it was a boy, but there were complications and we lost him" Jesus whispered his voice hard and angry. Callie pulled him to her, " When we lost Frankie, Steven was so fresh that we all shut down even more. I stuck close to you because I knew what you were going through because we lost our child as well you lost your baby girl and we lost our baby boy." Callie rasped her voice heavy with anguish, tears falling down her face as Brandon wrapped his wife and brother up in his arms. Stef felt her own tears as Lena curled into her side, as her pain slammed into her at the thought of her children going through what she went through. Stef took a moment to realize that Marianna and Jesus knew about the whole thing. After a few moments Callie stopped crying and running her hand through her younger brothers hair. They sat up but were closer together. " His name was going to be Steven Louis Adams Foster." Brandon said softly looking at his mothers. " The thing was, that because we didn't share a last name to Callie only Jesus and Marianna could see her in the hospital. Just like Callie was not allowed in the hospital when I was hurt. You hadn't adopted her yet and when they got there they said we are her siblings and they let them through. We had the number for you guys changed to mine and Jesus's so that if something happened we could tell you and we would also be the first to know. That way Lilly wouldn't be left alone, so after Steve I asked Callie to marry me." Brandon said taking a breath, a smile across his face. " We had a small wedding Rita the girls from GU some people from the bank, Jude, Jesus and Marianna. " Brandon paused, knowing this next part would make them mad. " And grandma, both of them." He winced when his mom screeched out " WHAT!" Callie was on her feet in a second. " I swear to God Stef if you wake up my daughter again you will leave and not come back is that clear!" She hissed fire in her eyes. Lena stared back shocked at the fierceness in her daughters voice and eyes, she felt even more shocked when her wife bowed her head in shame. " Sorry" she whispered as Callie slowly sat back down. " Grandma and Grams found us one day talking about our wills, and other things we had no choice but to tell them. And make them swear to not tell you, we showed them our lives. And they haven't said anything. " Jesus said. " Well anyway we got married and I took Callie's last name so we could be on the same insurance plan and emergency contacts and all. We kept Lilly's last name as Adams Foster so if anything happened to us, and for some reason they wouldn't let Jesus or Marianna take them they had your last name, and then Mari and Jesus could explain to you what was going on. Now that you know we can alter the legal documents to include you as primary or secondary contacts. Jesus and Marianna are Lilly's god parents" Callie finished looking at her family. Stef was slack jawed and so was Lena, " You've done all the things we would have done" She said after a few moments. " This is a shit ton of information, and my babies I don't know what even to think" She paused. " But know this I am so proud of you. All of you" Stef said love filling her words. Callie, Jesus, and Brandon, smiled. Suddenly Marianna reappeared. " Some ones awake, and wants Uncle Zues and Mamma and Daddy" She said softly. " Do you guys want to meet your granddaughter?" Callie asked. Lena nodded; she wanted to meet the thing that had captured her sons and daughters in this amazing family.


End file.
